Phoebe's Baby
by Cathleen Turner123
Summary: lalala baby
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except for Patricia and her adoptive parents!  
Patricia hated life. She hated her adoptive parents and (adoptive) sister. While others kids couldn't stand going to school she would love to go just to get away from them. Her favorite subject was library. She loved taking out books about spells, witches, potions, and incantations. One day after an okay day of school Patricia was lucky enough that none of her family members were home.  
Patricia went up to her bedroom and locked the door. She had an old wooden chest from her grandma (real) that was jammed for year. Patricia thought 'Hey why not give it a kick to see if it will open.' She put her left put back ready to kick, when she noticed it was open.  
Patricia moved toward the chest with caution. When she got there she lifted the top. Sitting there were vials and a note addressed to her it wrote:  
Dear Patricia,  
Find the power within. Love Nana  
  
Patricia looked at the paper. 'That's it?' Patricia thought to herself. Patricia turned around to see a man standing there with an energy ball in his hand. "Who are you?" she asked walking backward until she was stopped by the wall. Her adoptive mom was walking in the house when she heard a scream. She dropped her groceries and ran up the stairs. When she got to the room Patricia was on the floor unconscious.  
The demon said to her "Look mommy is protecting her baby!" He threw an energy ball at Patricia's adoptive mom. Before she blanked out she heard her say, "I love you!"  
Patricia woke up to a beautiful scented manor. She saw a young man's head and hands over her forehead. "All done." The man said getting up from his kneeing position. Patricia put her hand on her forehead and got up from the couch.  
"Uh excuse me where am I?" 'Where did everyone go' she thought looking around. "You're..." a person said behind her putting their hand on Patricia's shoulder. Patricia jumped in shock. The lamp and coffee table started shaking uncontrollably until the lamp flew and hit the wall. Patricia turned around to see a woman with long brown hair. "Uh sorry who are you?" Patricia said she sort of felt bad about the lamp thing. "I'm Piper Halliwell and this is my husband Leo."  
Patricia remembered him from him leaning over her doing what ever he was doing. "I believe we didn't catch your name." Piper said smiling. "Sorry I'm Patricia" Patricia said holding her hand out. A 22- year old guy with brown hair was walking past the conservatory. Piper went towards him and said "This is Chris, Chris this is Patricia." Chris' jaw dropped. "Patricia!" He threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly. He continued, "I thought you were.." Patricia interrupted "Uh do I know you?" Chris realized she had no idea what he was talking about. He grabbed her arm and orbed out. Piper and Leo looked at each other.  
"Woah! What just happened? Where am I?" Patricia said looking around. "I orbed you and you're at P3! What's up with you?" Chris said. "That's just it I don't know you! What's up with all the objects flying around?" Patricia yelled throwing her arms up. "Hello where are you?" Patricia said trying to find Chris. Someone touched her on the back, she jumped in shock. One of the bar glasses shot up and headed straight for the person behind her! He ducked. Patricia turned around to see Chris bent down. "That's what all the flying objects are about its you! You're part witch part mortal." Chris said getting up. "Who are my real parents if you know me so well?" Patricia said folding her arms.  
"Well I'm your cousin." Chris said. "And my parents are?" "Your mother is Phoebe Halliwell a Charmed One and your father is Jason Dean who is mortal." "Can I see her?" Patricia asked. "Yeah sure just don't say anything about her and you okay." Chris said grabbing onto Patricia. Chris and Patricia orbed out of P3 and into the Bay Mirror.  
"Ms. Halliwell you have some visitors should I send them in?" Becky Phoebe's assistant asked poking her head through the door. "Okay thank you" Phoebe said putting her pen down. Chris and Patricia walked in. "Chris I have great news don't tell Piper she'll freak if I told you before her." Phoebe said leaning over her desk. "Shoot" Chris said putting hands on her desk.  
"I'm pregnant!" "With who?" Chris asked. "Jason!" Patricia and Phoebe said at the same time. Chris looked at Patricia. "I already told Jason he's so excited! You know we might name the baby Patricia if it's a girl right after her grandmother." Phoebe said rubbing her stomach. Patricia had remembered being told by her mom who adopted her she was named after her grandma! Patricia couldn't take all the chaos! Everything became wiggly and she fainted. Phoebe felt a pain in her stomach she screamed and fell onto the floor. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own anyone expect Patricia and doctor.  
"Where am I?" Patricia asked looking around. "You're in a hospital." Chris said rolling his eyes. Patricia turned her head to find next to her was Phoebe also in a hospital bed. Piper, Leo, a girl with flaming red hair, and a man with flowers came in the room. "Who are the other two people next to Piper and Leo?" Patricia whispered to Chris. "Well that's your Aunt Paige you two are pretty close in the future and that man is your father Jason Dean."  
About 10 minutes later the doctor came into the room. He first went to talk to Patricia "You're getting to much stress than usual anything different going on?" "You can say that again." Patricia muttered to herself. "Beg your pardon?" the doctor said looking strangely at her. "Oh nothing!" Patricia said. "Well make sure you get plenty of bed rest."  
"Now you Miss Halliwell your baby is fine but you need to relax stay in bed and don't get stressed out ok?" "Yes doctor" Phoebe said. The doctor continued, "I was wondering do you know you're two months pregnant?" Phoebe's jaw dropped, she thought to herself 'the last person I made put with in two months was....Cole!" She looked at her stomach then Jason. Jason's smile turned into a frown he dropped the flowers and ran out of the room.  
Chris went next to Patricia and whispered "You're father is not Jason but Cole. You're not half mortal you're half demon!!! The future has changed!!("  
Jason was walking down the hospital corridor when a man with a fireball stood in front of him. Jason stopped in his tracks. All he could do was stare at the man's hand. The "man" took his hand back and threw the fireball straight at Jason. In the hospital room everyone hear a scream. Phoebe got out of the bed and ran down hallway she found Jason dead on the floor. She grabbed his hand and started crying. Too many memories of Cole came back it reminded her about how she killed him in at alternate reality. She missed him. She thought to herself 'I'm going to find a way to get him back!' (Cole) 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own Patricia!!!  
  
Patricia had been invited to live at the manor until they knew what to do with her. Patricia great fully accepted their invite. She now used the guest bedroom on the second floor. Patricia was thinking about her mother, then her father. She wondered what did he look like? Was he evil like the warlock that killed Jason or his adoptive mother?  
  
She then shimmered out of the manor and into a sort of demon waste -land. "Woah how did I get here?" Patricia said looking around. "It's called shimmering and welcome to demon waste-land my I take your order?" Patricia turned to her left. Standing there was a man with black hair and beautiful blue eyes. It sort of looked like hers (eyes).  
"Yeah you can tell me where Cole is! Or I'll...I'll do something." Patricia said folding her arms. The man laughed and said "I'm Cole!" "Daddy!!!! Opps did I say that out loud?" "Who the heck are you?" Cole said getting closer to Patricia. "Um got to go bye!!" Patricia said shimmering out. She shimmered back into her bed in the manor.  
She felt bad for leaving him there but she had to tell Phoebe that she found him. Phoebe was in her bedroom looking at a picture of Cole and her together. As Patricia knocked Phoebe got a premonition.  
  
Vision: Baby in Cole's arms right by Phoebe then a birth certificate that says Patricia Alexis Turner. End Vision:  
  
"Are you okay?" Patricia asked sitting next to Phoebe. "Yeah I was wondering what is your birth name?" Phoebe asked. "Its Patricia Alexis Turner why?" Phoebe tightly hugged Patricia. "I love you Patricia." Phoebe said with tears in her eyes. Patricia replied, "I love you too..Mom." 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own Patricia!!!  
  
"We have to find Cole!" Phoebe said getting up. "Already did." Patricia said with a small smile. "How?" "Um he called it shimmering." "You talked to him?" Phoebe said going closer to Patricia. "Yeah." Patricia said.  
Mean while in the wasteland Cole was sitting on a big boulder. He was thinking was that girl really his daughter. If so who was her mother. He really hoped it was Phoebe's he wished that she could give him yet another chance. As he was thinking he heard someone shimmer in. He looked up standing there was Phoebe and Patricia.  
"Cole!" Phoebe said bending down slowly. "Phoebe are you okay wait you're pregnant? Whose the father??" Cole said standing up. "Well first meet your daughter Patricia and yes I'm pregnant and you're the father. Uh how should I say this I'm sort of pregnant with Patricia." Cole looked at Phoebe's stomach then at Patricia and then at Phoebe.  
"So why did you come here?" Cole said turning around. "I love you Cole we now can be a family." Phoebe said with tears rolling down her cheeks. Cole turned back around. He hated to see Phoebe cry. Then he hugged Phoebe and kissed her in her forehead. Patricia loved to see her parents like this. After 5 minutes of seeing her parents kissing Patricia asked, "Can we leave here please?"  
"What are your parents doing up there?" Piper asked while setting the table. "They're catching up on the love section." Patricia said rolling her eyes. "Well can you knock on the door and tell them 5 minutes till dinner?" Piper said finishing with the table. Patricia went up the stairs until she reached Phoebe's bedroom. She knocked on the door "Mom, Dad dinner in 5 minutes." The door cracked open "Hi sweetie come in" Cole said opening the door letting Patricia in. Patricia was glad to see them sitting on the bed together and nothing else.  
"Um Piper just wanted me to tell you about dinner in 4 minutes." Patricia said starting to leave the room. "Wait honey why don't you stay here?" Phoebe said. For 5 minutes Cole, Phoebe, and Patricia talked about what they're going to do together now they're a family. Finally Piper called them down for dinner. At the dinner table there was Patricia, Phoebe, Cole, Paige, Piper, Leo, and Chris. Phoebe's sandwich included cheese, peanut butter, a spoon of ice cream, chocolate syrup, and whip cream. Everyone stared at her while she was eating "What I'm hungry!" While she ate her 'sandwich' everyone else had pasta with red sauce. (Sorry I don't know any other kind!)  
As they were eating a demon blinked in. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Phoebe, Patricia get behind me!" Cole said. Patricia was mad 'why did a stupid demon have to ruin my perfect day?' She looked at her hand and saw a fireball produce in it. She thought 'thank God I took softball for 5 years.' She threw it at the demon. The demon yelled and burst into flames. Everyone turned around and looked at Patricia wide eyed. Patricia glanced at her parents and ran up the stairs.  
Cole and Phoebe looked at each other and ran after her. Phoebe knocked on the door "Patricia please open the door." There was no answer. Cole took Phoebe's hand and shimmered into the room. Sitting by the window with tears in her eyes was Patricia. She turned around and yelled, "Go away!" as the chair in the corner lifted up and hit the wall.  
Her parents were trying to comfort her but it wasn't working. Now every time she saw something she threw a fireball at it. Cole grabbed Patricia's hand. Patricia fell to her knees. Then Cole and Phoebe left. Patricia was lucky to hear her parent's conversation through the vent. This is what she heard:  
  
"What are we suppose to do?" "Nothing Cole we comfort her like we should!" "Well she's to upset she won't even go near us its all my fault if I hadn't impregnate you when I was the Source." "Cole it's not your fault!"  
  
The conversation was still going on but Patricia was too inquisitive. Who was the Source? Was he evil? Patricia shimmered into the attic because she didn't want anyone hear her. She opened the booked and the pages turned frantically. It landed on the Source it wrote:  
  
Source: Most evil being in the underworld.  
  
'Great I have same of the most evilest person's power.' Patricia thought not bothering to read anymore. As she was walking to her bedroom Phoebe almost trampled her over trying to get to the bathroom. "Morning sickness" Patricia mumbled continuing to walk. She walked into Phoebe's room to find Cole sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. "Sorry about before I went a little crazy there." Cole looked at her.  
  
Later that day Piper, Leo, Chris, Paige, Patricia, Phoebe, and Cole decided to go on a picnic. While all of them were eating Patricia decided to be better off if she found some girls her age that she could hang out with. A couple minutes later a cute boy came up to her and introduced himself as Matthew.  
  
They walked through the park when Patricia said, "We should get back my parents might get worried." She looked around to find no one. Someone came behind Patricia and knocked her out. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any charmed people but I do own Patricia.  
  
Patricia opened her eyes to find herself on the floor with cuts all over. She knew exactly where she was..the underworld.  
  
Meanwhile.... Cole and Phoebe were sleeping under the tree while Cole was rubbing Phoebe's stomach. As he was doing that his fingers became damp. He opened his eyes and saw that Phoebe's stomach was bleeding. 'Where is everyone?' Cole thought to himself while holding Phoebe in his arms.  
  
He was right the whole park was deserted. Like Leo Cole was able to sense people. He closed his eyes and successfully sensed Patricia and shimmered out. He shimmered in the underworld and saw Patricia on the floor bleeding to death. He knelt next to her. "Sweetie wake up." Cole said tapping her.  
  
Patricia barely opened her eyes. "Daddy?" she said all she saw was a blur but she knew it was him by his voice. "How sweet!" Cole turned around and saw a warlock leaning against the wall.  
  
"Now I can see you die with the people you love most." Cole stood in front of Phoebe and Patricia. The warlock threw an energy ball at Cole. Instead of killing he ball bounced off him and killed the warlock.  
  
Cole didn't care what just happened to him he only wanted to see his daughter one more time. As Patricia slowly faded away a tear rolled down his cheek and onto one of Patricia cuts. As soon as it touched her skin she started to heal.  
  
*A couple months later*  
  
Phoebe at this point was ready to have her baby girl. Phoebe also  
had all of Patricia's powers. Cole offered to teach Patricia how to  
fight just like him and Phoebe just in case the incident that happened a  
couple months a go doesn't happen again.  
They were doing this in the basement. Phoebe was in hr room resting  
when she had a sharp pain in her stomach. She thought Patricia was hurt  
so she clutched her stomach and shimmered to the basement. When she got  
to the basement Patricia and Cole were resting. Phoebe walked slowly to  
Patricia "Are you okay she said sweating heavily. "Yeah why?" Patricia  
said. "Why Phoebe what's the matter?" Cole said concerned. "Cole I  
think my water broke!"  
  
Okay I know boring stupid! Flame me if you must!! Well have a nice  
day!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Patricia!  
  
"Chris, Paige!" Patricia yelled looking up to the ceiling. Chris, Paige, and Piper orbed into the basement. "What is it Patricia?" Piper said her back to Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe tapped Piper's back while in Cole's arms. "Oh honey I think you should get you to the hospital, just breathe." Piper said turning around.  
  
Phoebe started taking heavy breaths but was cut off when she screamed in pain from contractions. Cole shimmered to the hospital before anything else happened.  
  
He ran to the receptions desk and said, "My wife is going into labor help." The receptionist got up from her chair and picked up the phone and said "Doctor Forehead we need you for a delivery."  
  
2:15 the next morning  
  
Cole held the beautiful baby in his arms. He brought her close to Phoebe. Phoebe was crying seeing her and Cole's baby introduced to the world.  
  
A couple hours later Phoebe and Cole were staring out the nursery where little Patricia was sleeping in her crib.  
  
Older Patricia watching her mom and dad look at her young that is. She felt like she was going to have a good life with them.  
  
As she was watching she started to vanish. She knew what was happening she was going back to her own time.  
  
Tears were rolling down her eyes. Before she completely left she said in a whisper "I love you mom and dad."  
  
THE END  
  
So what do you think? I'm might write a sequel so if you think I should review and I'll do it!! See ya Later!  
  
Cathleen Turner123 


End file.
